


crush

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [73]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 15. “Shouldn’t you be with him/her?”Dalton AU where Sebastian and Blaine attend the same school. No McKinley or Kurt.–Blaine loves house parties, especially when Dalton is in charge of throwing them.He enjoys going and sometimes drinking a little too much and performing impromptu performances with the Warblers—people treat them like royalty and the buzz from that is often better than the alcohol he’s having.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	crush

Blaine loves house parties, especially when Dalton is in charge of throwing them.

He enjoys going and sometimes drinking a little too much and performing impromptu performances with the Warblers—people treat them like _royalty_ and the buzz from that is often better than the alcohol he’s having. 

He loves dancing, especially with a group of friends, not having to worry about unwanted attention or embarrassing himself (not that he doesn’t have a high threshold for that thanks to the GAP and having Cooper as a brother).

Parties also provide the perfect cover of flirting with a fellow Warbler that he hasn’t gotten the nerve to ask out yet.

Sebastian has an air around him that draw people in—he’s tall and handsome, incredibly quick witted and silver tongued. His voice is melodic, even when he’s not singing, and he glides through dance numbers like his body is made to move. This crush isn’t easy though, because while they’re team members and friends, Sebastian doesn’t seem interested in him like that. He barely notices he exists, always finding another Warbler member to hang out with or take to Scandals.

Blaine scrunches his nose as he passes through a hallway packed with people, barely lifting his spiked punch above people’s heads.

–not that he’s interested in going to Scandals, or anything. If Sebastian _would_ ask him out or, better yet, if Blaine would just open his mouth and tell him how he felt, he’d try and persuade him to do something real.

An actual date where they can talk, he takes a sip of his punch and his cheeks flush; though he supposes making out wouldn’t hurt either. The point is, he wants to get to know him…the _real_ him, because there has to be something else underneath all that bravado. Blaine feels like he can see right through him in the few conversations that they’ve had—talking about musicals and theater, Sebastian’s father as a lawyer, Blaine’s pressure to be someone important like his brother, holidays and hobbies and school.

He thinks there’s an opportunity for something to be there but if he never gets the chance, how is he ever going to know? Blaine lets out a slow breath as he rounds the corner into the living room, the pulsing music pounding against his eardrums and singing in his veins.

Why is he waiting?

He should tell him tonight, with alcohol beginning to wrap his nerves in a blanket of honesty, giving him courage that he didn’t feel at the start of this party. What’s so hard about telling Sebastian how he feels? It’ll probably go well…they’re into one another, right?

He doesn’t just talk to _anyone_ like he talks to Blaine—he’s noticed that. They’re different.

Except…

Blaine pauses as he sees Sebastian in the corner of the room, some blonde guy standing in front of him. He doesn’t have to see his face to know that he’s handsome, because of course he is, that’s Sebastian’s type. He doesn’t go to Dalton; he can tell after a longer look, he’s an invite of someone else at the party.

Someone new; fresh blood.

Blaine feels his stomach clench as the blonde leans in, his hands on Sebastian’s waist, their faces lining up—

He turns quickly on his heel and heads for the front door, dropping his cup in a garbage can on his way by. His hand falls onto his waist, gripping his abdomen like he might lose it, only stopping when his shoulder shoves into a pillar at the top of the porch steps. He knows he’s only emotional because of the alcohol, because that’s the type of effect it has on him—but it doesn’t stop the waves of wanting to cry from crashing down into his shoulders.

His eyes fill with tears as he shakes his head _stupid, stupid, stupid_ and lets out a slow breath that pillows in the cool, night air.

Blaine rubs a hand over the side of his face, leaning up from the pillar. He should sit on the steps for a while, let the night air sober him up before walking back to the dorms—

“Leaving already?”

He turns quickly at the voice, seeing Sebastian standing there with his coat in his hand. Oh. He totally forgot that inside—now that he’s thinking about it, goosebumps start to settle over the skin of his forearms.

“Thanks.” He mumbles and reaches for it to pull the fabric over his shoulders.

Sebastian tilts his head at him, sticking his hands in his pockets. He’s obviously pausing for a response from his earlier question but all Blaine can do is stare at him, wondering if he’s as transparent as he feels. He waits for the cruel teasing that he knows Sebastian is capable of when he realizes he was stupid enough to be attracted to him, to think he had a chance.

“I’m going back to the dorm, I don’t feel well.”

The taller hums and glances at the door behind him before taking a step forward. “I’ll walk you.”

His eyebrows scrunch together briefly, “Shouldn’t you be with…with _him?”_ He motions vaguely inside.

Amusement decorates Sebastian’s face handsomely, his mouth quirking at the edges. “Him? You mean Rick?”

Blaine sighs and zips up his coat. “Whoever. You don’t have to walk me, I’ll be fine.”

He turns to go down the steps and the universe must think she’s a funny bitch because his foot tips at the wrong moment. He nearly misses the first step and if wasn’t for Sebastian’s hand reaching out and grabbing him, he would have tumbled down until he hit the bottom.

A smirk, “That’s cute, are you jealous?”

The statements seem unrelated for a moment, Blaine working his arm free from Sebastian’s grip as they stand facing one another, “What I’m? _No.”_ He shakes his head; his mouth says ‘no’, his body language says—

“Look, I don’t want you to walk me back.” _Lie, lie, lie._

Sebastian smiles, “Right. For one, I don’t believe you,” Blaine tries not to pout at that, “secondly, Rick was drunk and too handsy, even for my taste. He could barely hold himself up in there.” He swallows, his mind’s eye flickering over the scene he walked out on. _Oh._ “Thirdly,” Sebastian ticks the list off his fingers, “these Dalton parties are an absolute joke. You think I’d show up to them if I knew you wouldn’t be there?”

It takes much longer for him to process that than he wants to admit.

He blinks, opens his mouth a moment and—

“What?”

The taller shakes his head, motioning towards the direction they need to walk. “You heard what I said. If you’re leaving, there’s no reason for me to be here. So I’m walking you back…unless for some reason you actually don’t want me to.”

Blaine’s cheeks kiss pink and he shakes his head, a soft smile making its way onto his face without his permission. He sticks his hands in his pockets and bites down on his lower lip, “No. I mean yes, _yes,_ you can uh…you can walk with me.”

Sebastian grins, bumping their hips together gently before they begin walking. “So…that was you _not_ jealous, right?”

Blaine rolls his eyes and bumps their hips right back. 


End file.
